kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Osophie104/Badge Farming is Wrong!
'Badge farming is Wrong!' Hi there! Osophie104 here! I created this blog post so that everyone can see how "badge farming" is wrong! I admit that I was a formal badge farmer on the Kart Kingdom (KK) Wiki, but I fortunately stopped right now! By sharing this story I hope you'd also don't badge farm: I joined this wiki on a week in December, 2017, right after my osophie104434 account was hacked by LAHM. I wandered around this wiki and found out that you can earn badges! Also, most badges can be earned by editing articles! So, I soon begin editing a large quantity of articles and added such unneeded categories like "Items, things, kart part, codes, stuff, KK items, KK stuff, KK things, Kart Kingdom, KK, very famous things, etc. But soon, almost 6 admins of that wiki warned me not to badge farm! I apologized But still, by seeing all the users on a higher rank than me and all the badges I can earn made me have an urge to badge farm again! And of course, I was on strike 2, nearly getting banned. I apologized again and still badge farmed! Soon, after 6 chances, I was banned for a day and 2 hours by CP21075. Now, I learned my lesson to stop badge farming! I looked back at the pages I have badge farmed on and couldn't believe how much unneeded categories I added!I actually destroyed this wiki! I felt so ashamed of myself and sorry that I went to all the badge farmed pages to fix them! I hope you all see that badge farming is bad for the wiki and your own cyber- behavior! 'Kart Kingdom Wiki Alerts:'Edit I am running a club called the Kart Kingdom Professionals Club( KKPC). If you want to join, read this comment: Dear Kart Kingdom, Welcome to my club, the Kart Kingdom Professionals Club (KKPC)! :) I am looking forward to you joining us! :) I am your club president. We work together with other clubs and patrol Kart Kingdom to try to improve Kart Kingdom and give each other useful suggestions. Here are the jobs: President: (1) osophie104434: Head of the club. Makes the decisions and communicates with other club leaders. Vice President'''t (1) Helper and Substitute of the club president. '''Club Searchers: (5) Searches for clubs. Discussers: '''(10) Discusses to the president about suggestions and improvements based on Kart Kingdom. '''Messengers: (10) Messages everyone in Kart Kingdom about our news to tell. Members(10) Patrols Kart Kingdom and report things. Time: '''Anytime! '''Dress Code: Anything with blue skin. PLEASE JOIN!!!! ' Sincerely, ' Realosophie/ powertough81/ osophie104434 Also I will soon own another club. Just a heads up! And whenever something goes wrong here, tell admin! ''' Kart Kingdom Alerts:Edit I am running a club called the Kart Kingdom professionals Club (KKPC). Please join! And many users got hacked these days! Remember, always create multiple accounts and change your password often to protect yourself from hackers! Btw, always adhere to the rules of the wiki you've joined! And I will also create a blog post to discuss things in my KKPC when I get a chance. Also, please join my KK fashion Wiki! Here's the link: http://kart-kingdom-fashion.wikia.com/wiki/Kart_Kingdom_Fashion_Wiki '''Shout out of the Day:Edit Shout out of the day goes to osophie104 for not badge farming anymore, shout out to claire206 for being a good citizen of the wiki( i.e. very friendly), shout out to elks447 for also being friendly, and shout out to CP21075/Williams for creating the fashion wiki for me( i.e. being helpful to others)! 'Things to Say:'Edit Keep safe and have a great day! P.S: Please don't badge farm! Category:Blog posts